Kiss Me Like You Always Did
by njuuuu
Summary: Awalnya kisah mereka terasa selegit cokelat, semanis madu yang dicampur susu hangat menjelang tidur. Tapi bersamaan dengan bergulirnya waktu, hangat sudah menjadi dingin menggigilkan―seperti musim di akhir tahun yang membekukan. Aomine bukan lagi Daiki, dan Ryota kembali menjadi Kise./AoKise/Oneshot/Applied warning inside/RnR?


**Kiss Me Like You Always Did**

 **KnB © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Warning: Possibly OOC, typos maybe? The fuck with this shit? Why so serious?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kise selalu percaya kalau pemuda yang sedang berbaring di sampingnya itu adalah pendamping hidupnya kelak, orang yang selalu ada di manapun dan kapanpun ia ingin berbagi lara atau bahagia, maupun suka dan duka. Setiap hari bertukar senyuman dan cerita, menatap langit meraih asa, juga merajut kasih yang sudah tak terbendung bersama. Kemudian, jari jemari itu tak henti memilin rambutnya, menyusuri jengkal kulitnya, menggelitik setiap sarafnya. Suara berat itu sungguh adiktif, dan Kise sudah candu.

Lagi, lagi, dan _lagi._

Diangkatnya kaki menuruni ranjang, berjengit sejenak saat dingin keramik menusuk telapak. Sebelum seluruh tubuhnya berdiri tegak, Kise menyempatkan diri melirik ke arah pria yang nasih tertidur nyenyak. Kedua ujung bibirnya tertarik sepersekian mili, merasakan hatinya menghangat dengan pemandangan yang menyapanya.

Setidaknya, sampai sekarang, ia masih bisa melihat wajah teduh pemilik surai biru tua kesayangannya itu.

Senyuman Kise masih terkembang sempurna sampai saat ia tiba di dalam kamar mandi. Bahkan ketika matanya nanar menatap refleksi diri di cermin, lengkungan serupa bulan sabit belum juga melenyap hilang bagai kabut fajar. Mata yang biasa memancarkan sinar secerah mentari sekarang terlihat sepudar langit kelam di malam hari. Bibirnya tak semerona mawar mekar melainkan pucat pasi. Jika bercak-bercak merah itu tak menghiasi setiap inci kulitnya, mungkin Kise terlihat sangat menyerupai mayat asli.

Semua karena satu alasan yang pasti; bahwa Aomine Daiki, kekasihnya bukan menjadi miliknya seorang lagi.

Pergi, tak kembali. Meski di sisi, tak cukup menemani.

Kise... ditinggal sendiri dengan luka perih di hati yang tak bisa diobati.

.

.

.

"Kau di rumah?"

Siang kemarin, Aomine menelepon sesaat tepat setelah Kise pulang dari lokasi pemotretan. Kise tak berbohong jika ia terkejut, karena Aomine tak biasanya berinisiatif untuk berkomunikasi duluan. Selama ini, selalu Kise yang menghampiri atau mengajaknya pergi. Sementara Aomine hanya mengikuti atau mengeluarkan protes tak berarti.

Maka, tanpa begitu memperlihatkan kebahagiaan dan berusaha berususah payah menahan keinginannya untuk menggoda sang mantan _ace_ Teiko juga Touou itu, Kise menjawabnya seceria mungkin, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, "Aku di rumah, _ssu_. Kau mau jalan-jalan ke luar?" dengan banyak harapan agar balasan Aomine sesuai seperti yang ada di pikirannya―agaknya ia sendiri lupa keluhannya tentang nyeri di sekujur badan dan pening yang semakin meradang.

Kise mendengar Aomine mendengus pelan dari seberang sebelum suara adiktif itu menggelitik lagi pendengarannya, "Tidak. Aku ke sana jam 5 sore. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, _Kise_."

"... O-oh, begitu? Ya sudah, aku tunggu di sini, Daiki."

Jelas sekali ada yang aneh dari intonasi Aomine barusan, Kise tahu betul dugaannya bukan hanya sekadar perasaan belaka. Biasanya, pemuda berkulit gelap itu berkata kasar dengan nada mencemooh meski Kise yakin itu sebagai gurauan saja. Terakhir kali Aomine berkata sebegitu seriusnya, tanpa selipan hinaan menyikut hati atau bentakan merusak mental, adalah saat di mana pemain Seirin beralis ganda dan bayangannya itu hampir mengalahkannya untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam Inter High di tahun terakhir mereka dapat ikut berpartisipasi bersama. Selainnya, tidak ada lagi. Kise merasa desah napasnya menyesak dengan paru-paru perlahan terkikis oleh sembilu, dan jantungnya berdetak dengan debaran anomali.

Tak ada lagi _Ryota_ di sana; di hati Aomine.

Sebelum Aomine benar-benar memutuskan sambungan yang Kise mati-matian ingin pertahankan, suara lirih Kise memecah keheningan sejenak yang tercipta, meski sempat tertahan di tenggorokannya, menolak tervokalisasi oleh sang empunya, bersembunyi dan mengubur diri, namun akhirnya menyerah lalu membaur bersama oksigen di udara.

"Aku merindukan Daiki."

Sederhana, tapi menyesakkan, setidaknya bagi Kise―meski hanya tiga kata saja, itu hampir membunuhnya. Karena ada yang salah, ada yang janggal, ada yang lebih baik dibiarkan tak pernah terjadi.

"Aku mencintai Daiki."

Sedepa jeda, kali ini Aomine lah yang menahan teleponnya. Tak lama, gumaman koheren menjawab kalimat Kise yang lugas dan terdengar kekanakan.

Kise ditinggal lagi, menatap sedih ke arah benda mati di genggaman tangannya, berharap kepala kekasihnya menyembul komikal dari layar yang bersinar nyalang masuk ke retinanya. Semua perkataannya barusan berasal dari lubuk jiwa terdalamnya―masalah Aomine mempercayainya atau tidak, Kise awalnya tak begitu peduli. Namun, nyeri di ulu hati yang semakin memerih pedih, mau tak mau membuat Kise resah dan gelisah.

Yang ingin Aomine bicarakan dengannya tadi, bukanlah hal yang begitu buruk, _kan_?

Tubuhnya dilempar asal ke atas ranjang bernuansa biru malam. Kedua tangannya direntangkan bersamaan dengan iris emas yang memilih bersembunyi dari kilatan di langit-langit kamar. Perasaan tak nyaman masih menggelayut manja dan Kise tertidur dengan bayangan Aomine yang berangsur memudar.

Tepat jam lima, saat bel dan ketukan tak sabar berbunyi, Kise terbangun agak melonjak. Setelah nyawanya terkumpul semua, ia berlari tergesa ke arah pintu depan. Ia baru menyadari setelan yang masih ia pakai sejak pagi saat melewati cermin besar yang terpajang di ruang tengah dekat televisi. Tak merasa percaya diri dengan penampilan berantakannya, Kise hanya memilih melepas dasi dan jas kelabu itu asal-asalan, merapihkan kemeja merah bata dan celana sewarna jas sekenanya.

Saat pintu dibuka, sosok Aomine yang menjulang tinggi dengan wajah bosannya menyapa. Surai biru tuanya masih berantakan seperti dulu. Di lehernya, melilit syal abu-abu yang Kise hadiahkan saat natal bulan lalu (Aomine terkadang sangat malas membeli untuknya sendiri).

Kise tak pernah sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Sejak jadwalnya semakin padat dan penuh antara jam pemotretan dan rekaman film perdananya, ia dan Aomine semakin jarang bertemu. Hanya sesekali jika manajernya memberikan waktu libur yang munculnya bagai kedatangan bulan biru itu. Dan kini, sang kekasih sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Tanpa aba-aba atau menunggu sapaan dari Aomine, Kise menarik tangan kekasihnya dan menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri dalam rengkuhan hangat nan erat pemuda _dim_. Kepalanya dikubur dalam-dalam ke ceruk leher sembari mencecap aroma khas yang sungguh memabukkan akal sehatnya.

Betapa ia merindukan Aomine.

Tangan Kise mendorong punggung tegap pemuda yang masih tak bereaksi apa-apa untuk mempererat pelukannya. Sesekali memcengkram erat kain tebal yang menyelimuti tubuh atletis itu, atau hanya sekadar mengusap meradiasi hangat dari telapaknya.

"Kise, ada yang―"

" _Sshh_ ," telunjuk Kise bergerak mengunci kelopak bibir Aomine yang tiba-tiba nakal terbuka. Ia melepas rengkuhan sepihak itu pelan-pelan. Matanya menatap ke dalam lautan biru di depannya, berusaha menggali lebih jauh lagi, mencari tahu apa yang tersembunyi di balik ngarai tersebut. "Aku merindukanmu," wajahnya mendekat dengan napas yang hangat menerpa kulit gelap. "Sangat, _sangat_ merindukanmu," lalu bibirnya menyentuh daging empuk yang sudah lama dinanti-nanti dalam mimpi.

Kise dapat merasakan Aomine melonjak kaget dengan perbuatannya yang tiba-tiba itu. Namun, perlahan pula ia dapat mengikuti alur skenario yang Kise tulis sendiri. Membalas pagutan lidah Kise yang seenaknya menerobos masuk ke dalam mulutnya, menarik dan mendorong sebelum kembali beradu berusaha mendominasi. Kise terbuai, menyerah saat Aomine menggigit pelan bagian bibir bawahnya. Ia membiarkan kekasihnya menyeretnya ke dalam rumah, melihat sekilas kaki yang terlindung sepatu itu menendang pintu di belakang.

Tangan kasar Aomine memaksa masuk dan ibu jarinya bergerak liar mengusap bagian punggung Kise, membuat korbannya mendesah karena tempat sensitifnya dipacu sedemikian rupa. Kise ingin mendorong Aomine menjauh. Tapi hati dan otaknya saat ini sedang beradu sengit.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Kise melenguh saat lidah Aomine beralih dan bermain-main di lehernya. Meninggalkan jejak di berbagai tempat yang dapat dijangkau. Kise sengaja mengadahkan kepalanya, agar Aomine dapat memuaskan diri di sana. Meski helai biru tua yang ternyata sangat lembut disentuh itu menggelitik rahang bawahnya, bagi Kise yang terpenting adalah lengan kekar Aomine yang melingkari pinggangnya. _Jangan pernah lepaskan_ , sebisa mungkin, itu yang Kise harapkan.

Saat gigi Aomine menancap di bagian tulang selangkanya, Kise memekik tertahan. Perasaan yang berkecamuk di pikirannya memudar bagai asap, tergantikan oleh kenikmatan yang bergejolak dan bergemuruh, terasa mematikan sampai-sampai perutnya melilit tanpa alasan.

Satu hal yang Kise tahu; ia ingin lebih dan lagi.

Sayangnya, Aomine tak cukup baik untuk mengabulkan permintaan terakhir Kise. Ia berhenti dan mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Kise yang wajahnya sudah semerah buah ceri. Manik yang biasanya bersinar bagai kelip bintang kini tersembunyi di balik awan tebal. Napasnya tersengal.

Kise meronta berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman erat Aomine. Tapi, saat Aomine membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan suara, ia menghentikan gerakan tangannya sekejap. Rahang bawah Aomine menegang, wajahnya kaku dan membeku. "Diam dulu dan―"

"Tidak mau."

Manik mentari siang dan gulita malam beradu pandang. Yang satu terkuyu sayu sedangkan satu lagi melebar terkejut.

Kise memberanikan diri membalas tatapan Aomine padanya, mendesis, "Tidak mau mendengarkan," lalu bergumam lirih kembali, "Aku rindu ciuman Daiki. Aku rindu pelukan Daiki." Tangannya merengkuh pipi berkulit gelap dengan jemari bergetar, "Aku rindu Daiki karena aku sangat mencintai Daiki." Kise tak tahu apa yang mengalir dari lakrimanya. Tapi, ini terasa asin dan basah. Hela napasnya semakin berat, seakan ia sudah mengikuti latihan basket dan mengerjakan hukuman dari mantan kaptennya dua belas kali berturut-turut. "Aku terlalu mencintai Daiki sampai-sampai aku tidak mau kehilangan Daiki..." dan akhirnya pertahanan Kise seketika runtuh.

Semua kegundahan yang ia bendung hancur dalam hitungan detik.

Kise sadar, akhir-akhir ini Aomine sudah mulai menjauhinya perlahan-lahan; dan sepelan itulah hatinya tersayat hingga terluka sungguh dalam. Semua bukan hanya sekadar praduga tanpa alasan.

 _Kise pernah melihat Aomine berbicara dengan Momoi suatu hari sepulang ia dari lokasi pemotretan. Mereka terlihat habis bermain basket dan beristirahat sejenak di bangku taman terdekat. Kise sebenarnya berniat mengejutkan, hanya saja gerakannya terhenti beberapa meter sebelum tiba di lokasi karena namanya disebut oleh gadis berambut serupa permen karet itu._

 _Momoi membelalakkan matanya, menatap Daiki tak percaya seakan pemuda itu mengatakan kalau ia sudah membunuh mantan kapten klub basketnya semasa sekolah menengah pertama dulu. "Kau tidak kasihan pada Kicchan?"_

 _"Satsuki, aku sudah hampir enam tahun dengannya. Kau pikir hal itu_ mudah _?"_

Kise tahu. Bahkan sebelum Kagami dan Kuroko berkencan, atau Akashi melamar pemain cadangan Seirin untuk bertunangan, ia dan Aomine sudah lama sekali menjalin hubungan. Sembunyi-sembunyi, dan lambat laun diketahui publik. Awalnya kisah mereka terasa selegit cokelat, semanis madu yang dicampur susu hangat menjelang tidur. Tapi bersamaan dengan bergulirnya waktu, hangat sudah menjadi dingin menggigilkan―seperti musim di akhir tahun yang membekukan. _Aomine bukan lagi Daiki, dan Ryota kembali menjadi Kise._

Aomine hanya bosan sementara pada Kise, nanti juga akan seperti dulu lagi―itulah satu-satunya pernyataan penyemangat yang sampai sekarang membuat Kise tak mau menyerah kalah. Karena sejujurnya, Kise hanya tak mau... tak mau kalau―

"Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Ibu jari kasar yang semula membelai punggung polos itu beralih menghapus jejak basah yang tertinggal di pipi merah menggemaskan. Kise mengulum senyum lega saat hangat yang sama melingkupi tubuhnya lagi. Kecupan-kecupan ringan mendarat di puncak kepalanya. Kise juga merasakan Aomine mengubur wajahnya di sana.

"Siapa yang bilang aku akan pergi?" getaran suara Aomime menggelitik Kise. "Jangan katakan itu sekali lagi, _Ryota_. Mengerti?"

.

.

.

Saat Kise terbangun tengah malam, ia mengekshalasi hela napas puas mengetahui lengan kekar itu masih melingkar di pinggangnya. Kelalanya bertumpu pada lengan kanan Aomine dengan jari jemari yang bermain tak sadar di surai-surai emasnya. Kise tak merubah posisinya. Ia hanya menatap dada bidang yang tak terbalut sedikitpun kain itu bergerak naik dan turun teratur. Degup jantungnya menjadi irama kesukaan Kise yang mampu menghipnotisnya untuk tidur seketika.

Jari ramping Kise yang bebas terangkat menyusuri lekuk wajah sang kekasih. Mulai dari pelipisnya, ke tulang pipi, kemudian berhenti di bibirnya. Kelopak manis itu selalu mencumbunya dulu, tak kenal waktu dan tempat. Di saat Kise seakan menggantungkan hidupnya dengan raupan bibir Aomine, justru sumber itu lah yang kini melangkah pergi.

Kise tahu, Aomine mencintainya sama seperti ia mencintai Aomine. Atau lebih tepatnya, Aomine _pernah_ mencintainya sama seperti ia mencintai Aomine sampai sekarang.

Meski Aomine berdiri di sampingnya, tapi hangat tubuhnya tak lagi terasa, manis kecupannya tak lagi untuknya.

Enam tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar, Aomine benar. Pasti banyak lika-liku yang akan menerjang. Bagai _squall_ atau badai angin mendadak, yang mana dihasilkan dari akhir tahap matang awan kumulonimbus yang sebagian besar gerakan udara dalam awan adalah ke bawah setelah menyentuh permukaan bumi.

Tiba-tiba, Kise merasa lengan Aomine semakin menariknya melesak masuk ke dekapan. Bibir yang tadi ditatapnya lekat-lekat mendarat di atas kening lama dan dalam.

Kise selalu percaya, meski fenomena _squall_ ini terjadi dengan adanya kenaikan kecepatan angin secara tak terduga selama beberapa menit, namun juga akan berangsur-angsur menurun dan akhirnya normal kembali.

Seperti itu pula lah kisah mereka nanti. Biarlah sejenak meregangkan tangan sebelum berlari pulang dengan jiwa saling merindu.

"Maaf, Aku sangat mencintai Daiki sampai-sampai tak bisa membuatmu bahagia."

Untuk sementara, Kise akan membiarkan Aomine berkeliaran bebas, tanpa terkekang pagutan tangannya. Pergilah, menjauhlah, carilah kembali cinta yang terlupa meski di ujung dunia. Dan jika Aomine ingin kembali pulang, seperti angin yang kembali tenang, Kise akan tetap menunggu dengan sabar, menanti hangat dan penyembuh lara serta duka di hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **おわり**

 **(A/N: Saya pengen bikin angst tapi kokoro belum tega ngebunuh bayi-bayi kisedai yang gemesyin ini uuuuuh. Beginilah hasilnya fiksi asal-asalan yang dikerjakan dua setengah jam tengah malam di dalam mobil yang melaju kencang demi kampung halaman yang dirindu. Abaaah, emaaak, cucumu pulaaang~)**


End file.
